Reincarnate
by Dominae de Machinae
Summary: Bella is killed and Edward is alive with a child to look after. 19 years later, reincarnate appears, but is this Bella anything like the one he fell in love with so long ago? Bella OOC and Post-Breaking Dawn
1. Prologue

Reincarnate

Prologue

Edward's POV

Why hadn't Alice seen this? I thought angrily to myself as I broke through the two Volturi Guard members in front of me, desperately trying to reach Bella.

God Damn it! Why hadn't Alice seen this?! It didn't make sense. We go out, Bella and I, just the two of us, all the time. Why the hell do they decide to strike now? The entire Volturi guard sent to capture us…or kill us, I wasn't really sure which because their thoughts were all centered on holding us still and not the torture or punishment proceeding it. I didn't really care about that much.

Bella still didn't know how to fight… not well anyway. I felt guilty for it now. I felt terrified of loosing her. She wasn't a newborn anymore. Her extra strength was gone.

I leapt lightly over a wall of three guard members. While in the air, I saw her trying, but it wasn't enough. It was never enough.

A sharp pain suddenly hit me and I inhaled in a gasp at the fiery torture. I fell, like the rock I was, to the ground.

Bella saw my pain and it was suddenly gone as she wrapped her shield around me. Now I was held by four members and the same had happened to Bella. They kept us away from each other.

Jane walked from the trees with a smile. I snarled at her and she showed her teeth.

"I don't have a lot of time," She said, "I can only kill one of you." Her thoughts gave away a clear answer as to who was dying today in her book. I thrashed and snarled again. She smiled and moved over to Felix who held Bella. She held a lighter in her hands. Bella's eyes widened and she looked at me, her head twitching. She knew what was going to happen but she was still more concerned about me. I tried to move towards her but couldn't. I settled for begging…anything.

"Jane…please…no…don't do this…" I whispered.

"I'm sorry, Edward," She replied with no hint of her supposed remorse, "But orders are orders."

_Edward…_my mind was invaded by Bella's beautiful voice. She had pushed her mental barriers away from herself to allow me access to her thoughts _whatever happens now…I love you. Please don't forget our daughter. _

I shook my head sharply, "This isn't happening." I whispered as Jane nodded to Felix, "No!"

And in a matter of milliseconds, my entire life was shredded before my eyes. I screamed, not from outrage, but from pain as Jane held the lighter to Bella's body. The scream died off into a choked, dry, chest compressing sob.

The thoughts of my family entered my mind. They were close and they were coming.

"Let's depart." Jane said as the purple smoke reached the sky. Another scream wracked my body, causing me to convulse violently on the ground as the Guard moved away.

Bella…

My Wife…

My Life…

She's gone…

She's truly, really gone…

I got up slowly and turned to follow the Guard and beg for my death, but two giant arms wrapped around me even as the words "Wait! Come back!" left my lips. I wanted to tear out my chest and rip myself apart from the inside out. The pain of this was too much.

I convulsed again.

A dozen hands were suddenly touching me. Emmett's arms had mine pinned to my sides; Carlisle's hands were on my shoulders; Esme's hands were on the back of my head which was nestled against her shoulder. More hands were on my back. Others were on my arms. They all were saying something, or thinking it, but I didn't bother to listen. A sob broke through which was pretty close to a scream. Another came. Then another and pretty soon, I was crying broken, tearless, relief-less sobs.

"Rosalie." Carlisle called quietly and a frantic heartbeat was moved closer to me.

Renesmee's POV

My face was streaked with silent tears, and watching one of the strongest men I knew break down was not helping. His crying made my chest hurt. I wanted my Uncle to let him go because he clearly didn't want to be held there, and I wanted to comfort him. There was no room for me though. Even as my Aunt pushed me forward, closer to him, what could I do to help? I was only 3. Well… actually I looked like an 8 year old. How could I possibly help when I needed the same level of comfort? I was just as broken as he was right?

"No, Renesmee…" My Aunt Rosalie suddenly said. I didn't realize that I was touching her, "Its much worse for him."

_Why?_

"He loved your mother very much. They were part of eachother. Their life forces were connected. Now that she's gone, he wants to go too."

"NO!" I hastily ran over to him, clinging to his shirt, "You can't die! I love you, Daddy! You can't do that! You can't"

He gasped suddenly and broke free of my Uncle's grasp. His arms wrapped around me as he sank to his knees, crying even harder than before.


	2. Chapter 1

**Back By somewhat popular demand****! LOL Na I'm kidding I got like only one review. Thanks for that too ! Its really appreciated. **

Chapter 2: Renesmee's POV

Things didn't get any better for the next 4 years. He was lifeless and that was heartbreaking. There was one time when one of the little boys from school came around. He woke up with a fury that day. I tried to tell him we were working on a project together at school but he wouldn't listen.

This argument greatly confused the little boy as Daddy was posing as my brother then, not my father.

It took Carlisle and Emmett taking him away from the room before anything was settled.

That was the only real life we got out of him. I later found out that the boy was thinking bad things.

With the following years, he came out of his room more, but he wouldn't step anywhere near the cottage. It brought too much pain. We had to tell him when to go hunting. It was like he was hardly there.

I worried about him a lot.

It was in December of the 19th year that something happened. He was at the grocery store with me, shopping for food I could eat. He looked around the isle confused the froze suddenly. I followed his gaze and turned to see my mother. Or, at least, that's who she looked like.

She looked frail and her skin seemed nearly transparent. I could easily see the veins running through her.

I looked up to my father to see his face twisted in pain. I looked back to the woman who looked like my mother but was not my mother. She was wearing blue jeans, a tight, white t-shirt, tennis shoes, and a tan, leather jacket that fell below her waist. Her hair was thrown up into a messy ponytail and the one thing that was not similar to my mother was her blue eyes. They were endless pools of clear island water and I knew my father spotted the difference.

She shifted slightly and her shirt inched up, revealing some of her stomach. I almost laughed when I saw the tattoo that swirled around her stomach and up to where the shirt covered the rest.

Her next action seemed almost reflexive or subconscious. Her hand traveled to the holster on her pants and wrapped around a black pistol that was nestled in it.

I grabbed Daddy's hand and showed him my thoughts, _Can you hear her?_

He shook his head before he dropped my hand and spun back around the isle.

I watched him walk slower and slower and I could tell he was trying to keep from breaking down…again. Finally, he just fell to his knees and I ran down the isle.

"Daddy!" I called when I reached him, "Daddy, come on. We'll go home now."

"What's going on?" My mother's voice asked, but it wasn't my mother.

Her voice had more authority and made you misjudge her frail nature.

Daddy convulsed slightly. I helped him up, "Its nothing, thank you, though." I said.

"Do you need help?" She asked, reaching for us.

I waved her away, "No, I got him." God only knew what her touching him would've done.

We left her standing there.

**Ok so FYI, I write all my chapters on paper before I post them on here (I'm at chapter 7 right now). Also I've been restricted to school only access with a computer so it might be slower than the rapid-succession I mentioned in the prologue. Forgive me if it takes awhile to get these up. I've only got lunch periods and conference hours every Thursday to work with here. Thanks for understanding**

**AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

…**please.**

**-Andantino**


	3. Chapter 2

**Renesmee's POV ends abruptly here. The new Bella takes over and man is she something to not mess with. Not like it matters or anything. Lol! Anyway, once you get to that part, she pretty much realizes that something about the "strange boy" in the market that day didn't sit right with her. Mystery- solving time! WOOHOO! Oh and don't shoot me for the last name, its not like she's going to keep it for long anyway lol**

Chapter 2: Renesmee's POV: _Later_

We walked into the house and he was gasping for unneeded air. The family was immediately around us as I sat him on the couch.

"What happened?" Grandpa Carlisle asked,

"She was at the store." I murmured.

"Who?" Esme pressed.

"Mom."

They all stopped breathing.

"That's not possible." Jasper muttered.

"She looked just like mom." I said, "Except for little things. Like her eyes were blue and she had a tattoo and a pistol."

"Bella with a pistol?" Emmett asked, confused.

Daddy cringed.

"It wasn't her." I said, "I'm pretty sure that wasn't her name."

"Perhaps a reincarnation?" Esme suggested, "We have to be open minded considering what we are."

"I don't know."

Jacob came up behind me and took my hand. I leaned into him, "The most we can do is be hopeful."

He nodded.

Hopefully God was merciful and felt that my father had suffered enough and deserved to love again. Perhaps he thought that he had wrongfully taken my mother's life and decided to give her back. Whatever the cause, it was hurting my father worse than before.

Bella Demone's POV 

My chest still hurt from seeing the boy break down at the grocery store. I wanted to touch him, that I remember. Something about him weeping made me want to weep too, though that was a day ago.

My boss, Chief Detective Corpus, gave me stress leave and I went driving around in my charger. The girl that was with him denied my help and she called him daddy. They both looked the same age so something there wasn't right.

My detective senses were going off. A big secret for me to unravel had just come up and I was yearning for this kind of challenge…badly.

I drove around in circles for awhile until I got bored and went over to see my grandmother at the hospital. She had the best doctor in the nation treating her cancer, but they still gave her a little over a year until it had run its course.

I walked into the big white building and up to the nurse's station, "Has she been moved?" I asked Emilie, the nurse behind the desk.

She smiled up at me, "Nope. Still in room 323. She's looking better today too."

"Great." I said tapping the countertop, "Thanks." I walked up the hallway and turned the corner to see Dr. Cullen talking with the same boy and girl from the grocery store. I didn't notice it before but they were all stunning to the eyes.

So they knew the doctor? Nothing really suspicious there… until they saw me. I had never met the doctor that was treating my grandma. A nurse was always taking care of her, but now as the doc turned around, I saw his eyes widen and flash to the boy who looked like he was going to hyperventilate. The girl rubbed his shoulders.

BING, BING, BING! SUSPICION ALERT!

"Umm…Hi." I said as I walked up to them, "You're Dr. Cullen?"

The doctor nodded.

I extended a hand, "I'm Izabella Demone; Lulu Demone's granddaughter."

"Ah, yes." The doctor smiled, "The nurses tell me you visit her often?"

I nodded and, out of my peripheral vision, noticed the girl and the boy at a hallway intersection. The boy was panicking for some reason and the girl was trying to calm him down. Her hands were on the sides of his face, trying to get him to look her in the eye. His eyes were clinched shut in desperation though.

"How's she doing today?" I asked the doctor.

"Well… the therapy has reduced a small portion of the problem. Unfortunately it's not enough of a breakthrough to postpone her estimated time of death. The cancer is still spreading rapidly, but for the most part, she's pain free."

I sighed, "Can I see her?"

"Of course." The doctor motioned to the room next to him. I hadn't realized that it was the same room.

I walked in and saw my grandma sitting up watching television. She smiled at me and the doctor as we walked in.

"How ya doin', Gram?" I asked.

"I'm painless." She said, turning back to the television. The news was on, "That's a shame isn't it?" she said, gesturing to the grisly scene, "You can't go anywhere without a possibility of being executed for nothing." She shook her head, "And it will never get better." She looked to me then, "But that's not why you came, is it, Bella?" she said knowingly.

I shook my head. My grandma had this strange medium; she called it a gift. She knew all about anything that had happened, in lives past or present, anything that was happening, and anything that was going to happen. I doubted her a lot when I was younger, but I could never get over her 100% accuracy. She was useful in tough cases at work these days, but that wouldn't last for long.

"I can't believe you looked right at little Edward's pain filled face and walked past him." She scolded.

I looked at her confused, but the doctor had gone still beside me, "Who?"

"Edward. The boy you've seen twice this week. Clearly he's in pain and you do nothing for him. We raised you better than that, Bella."

"Gram," I said, concerned now, "How do you know his name?"

"Oh darling, he plays a significant part in your lives." I noticed how she turned 'life' into a plural. She always said that every soul has three lives to live and once the third one is done, you go to the infinite realm so new souls can get their chance. I had been told that, supposedly, this was my last life for my soul.

"You will have two choices, Bella," She told me once, "One road will lead to longevity and infertility while the other will lead to the infinite realm."

I wasn't sure what that meant at the time and I really just wanted to forget about it, but here she was, reminding me again.

"That he is significant in your lives is certain," she said now, "But he is also Dr. Cullen's adopted son, right Dr. Cullen?"

The doctor nodded stiffly at my side.

"Might I see your hand, doctor?" she asked holding hers out expectantly.

The doctor threw a smile on his face and took her hand.

"Oh my." Gram said slowly, her eyes closed in concentration, her delicate frame shuddered, "Well, doctor, I see you were dealt a rather difficult card and were forced to choose this path," Her eyes opened and she released his hand, "You're still on your first life."

**PLEASE BE ADVISED that I in no way intended to offend the beliefs of anyone. Gram's character was meant to be a little eccentric and this sort of made sense so don't be insulted all you religious peoples whom I love **

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW **

…**please **

**Toodles of noodles **

**-Andantino**


	4. Chapter 3

**Yay Carlisle! Confusing much? Yeah I know. Lol. Try to follow along.**

**I think if this chapter had a name it would be something like…'INTERVENTION' or something along those lines. What do you think?**

Chapter 3: Carlisle's POV:

"What do you mean still, Gram? He's only in his 20's." Bella said.

"Now, now, Bella, haven't I told you that things are not always as they seem? Remember the choices I gave you?" Lulu said.

Bella nodded.

"He was forced to take the first one. Most people are. You are one of the few who actually have a choice."

I, myself, was astonished at this human's perceptive capabilities. She knew my entire history with a single touch and before that, she only looked at me and knew I had an extensive past.

Lulu looked to me now, "I wonder what life your son is on. Can you send him in? He's just around the corner."

_Sending Edward in here could permanently alter him, _I thought, "I don't think that is a good idea." I told her. _Then again, a change like this could alter him for the better._

"Now, now, doctor, I insist. I would love to meet one of your protégées."

I smiled. Maybe now he could face this girl; the reincarnation of his late wife.

"Gram, it's his son. He doesn't have to get him." Bella said suddenly.

"No, it's quite alright, Ms. Demone. I'll get him." I said.

"Thank you, doctor." Lulu told me as I walked out the door and grabbed Edward by the shirt collar before he could escape.

"No, Carlisle." He said breathlessly, "Don't make me go in there. Please."

"At least get to know the girl, Edward. She's not going to kill you."

"Yes she is!" He cried.

I chuckled at him, and then sighed, "Renesmee?"

"Yes grandpa?" she asked.

I nodded to Edward and she took his hands, resting her forehead against his.

I wasn't sure what she was showing him, but his entire frame shuddered in my arms.

"She's not just gonna go away if you ignore her, daddy." She told him, "You know better than that. You're going to have to face her sometime."

"It hurts." He whimpered.

"I know. This is like therapy for you though. You need to take it head on."

He swallowed once, took a deep breath, and nodded.

"Her grandmother will surprise you." I warned him, "I wouldn't be surprised if she knows about our kind."

His eyes widened a bit but her nodded and walked into the room with me in front of him and Nessie behind him.

Bella's POV:

Okay, so the doctor was either insane or believed in what my grandma believed. Whatever religion that was…

The doctor walked back into the room, followed by the boy who Gram said was named Edward, and the girl. I wondered if they were dating. **(A/N: *Shudders mentally*)**

As if she heard my thought, or could read my face, the girl came over to me and sat down. She held out a hand, "Hi. My name is Renesmee Cullen and that is my brother, Edward. We're Dr. Cullen's kids."

I exhaled. So they were siblings. My mind was split into three parts. One part was relived at the relation; another part was screaming that she was lying, thanks to my detective 6th sense; but the majority of my mind was focused on the terror in Edward's eyes. I couldn't understand it. He seemed terrified of coming in here. Perhaps it was my grandmother that scared him, but his eyes kept jumping to my face, widening with pain, and then jumping away again.

"Hell, young Edward." Gram said, "We established that your father is still on his first life. Would you mind if I saw which life you were on as well?"

Edward looked to the doctor who nodded him on.

"Yes, ma'am." He said in a strained and raspy, yet beautiful voice. He gave her his hand and both their eyes closed in concentration.

Without warning, my grandmother's breathing sped up and tears leaked from her eyes.

For a moment I thought he was hurting her, but I saw that his hand hung limply in hers.

She took his hand in both of hers and kissed it, before her eyes opened and she released his hand

"You are still on your second life." She announced, wiping at her eyes with a tissue, "You have been on all three sides of death. The souls of those you killed banded together to kill who you loved the most. Also you've been consumed by death like you father. Edward, your loss was your punishment for the deaths you caused, but healing and new love is in your future. Your pain has affected those around you, but be reassured as your love is lost no more. She is here in this very hall; a reincarnation of your late beloved. Your love will return within the next few weeks. Believe this as it is the key to your only happiness."

He was shaking now, staring at me. He backed up slowly until he bumped into the doctor.

"Go, son." The doctor said and Edward ran out of the room with the same terrified look he entered with, "Renesmee?" the doctor called.

The girl beside me looked up, "do you want me to keep an eye on him?"

He nodded and she ran out of the room after him

The doctor's toner suddenly went off, "Paging Dr. Cullen! Dr. Cullen, your immediate assistance is needed in the ER."

"Excuse me, ladies." Dr. Cullen said, "I'm on my way." he mumbled into the toner as he strolled out of the room.

I turned to my grandma with a scowl.

She looked back at me with an innocent expression, "Well I think that went quite well."

"Quite? You scared that boy half to death." I said.

"He was already there, Bella, and the only thing he's scared of is the truth. He lost someone 19 years ago who his soul was connected with. Is soul mate in layman's terms. He is scared to find her for fear of repetition. He doesn't want to loose her again."

"Who is the reincarnate?" I asked.

A strange gleam came into her eyes, "You are, Bella."

Well that explained why he was staring, but he didn't know me. He was only, like, 17.

"Wait, Gram, how could he have lost someone _19 _years ago? He's only 17."

She shook her head, "Your eyes betray you."

"Time for your meds, Mrs. Demone?" asked a nurse coming into the room.

"I'll see your later, Gram." I said standing up to let the nurse through.

"Love you, Bella." She called as I stalked angrily out the door.

"Yeah, yeah." I waved her off.

It was cold outside. The road was caked with black ice as I carefully made my way to the charger. I mumbled the whole way there.

There were always exceptions to how much of Lulu Demone's craziness I would swallow. This was definitely one of those exceptions.

I fumbled with my keys before I heard the squelching squeal of locking tires.

I looked up just in time to see a white Ford Escort careening at a high velocity towards me.

I dropped my keys as everything turned into slow motion. I couldn't dodge this if the world shifted and spun another direction.

I braced myself for impact.

The car rammed into me, pinning me between the two cars. I felt several things break inside me and my neck snapped back.

The car bounced back and settled to a stop in front of me.

I fell to the ground in pain. Broken or fractured femur for sure. At least a fractured arm, broken ribs, and definitely whiplash. Blood pooled in my mouth and I spit it out; internal bleeding too. Damn it!

I stood up slowly, feeling every screwed up piece in my body. My eyes drifted over to the driver of the other car to find him slumped over the wheel, unconscious.

I moved my leg and revised my status. It wasn't nearly as bad as I thought.

How I had escaped serious injury I was unsure. The soreness was everywhere, and I still worried about the blood in my mouth. Casually, I wondered if I bit my tongue off. I shook my head and walked around the back of the car. There were deep ridges in the back bumper and a trench following the car in the road that was approximately a half meter deep. I decided that the driver was more important than figuring out what the hell made the trench.

I clambered quickly to the driver side door and opened it. The man fell into my arms and I threw him onto my back, awkwardly scrambling back to the ER.

**Isn't that noble? She thought of the guy who ran her over before she thought of herself. The trench is suspicious huh? You'll figure out what did it when the next chapter comes up.**

***Laughs manically* Mwahahahaha!**

**Don't forget to review please and thank you.**

**Toodles of noodles!**

**-Andantino**


	5. Chapter 4

**SORRY! Sorry sorry sorry it took so long. I have had one heck of a month between AIMS (that stupid high school test) and having my schedule a flipped up. It's been CRAZY! But that is no excuse and I'm sorry so here you go. Forgive me!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Carlisle's POV:

"Carlisle!" Renesmee's voice sounded at me through the ER.

I turned to her from my paperwork, "Where's your father?" I asked in a whisper that I knew she'd hear.

"I lost him in the parking lot. I don't think he left but there was a big crash out there. I heard it."

"Why didn't you help?"

"I caught sight of him again and chased him before he ran into the woods."

I sighed.

"Carlisle!" This was Edward's voice now. It was strained.

Renesmee sighed in relief as he came up to us.

"What's wrong, Edward?" I asked.

"Bella." The name tore between his teeth, "The accident outside. She was hit. I… I tried to stop it, but she's still hurt. I could smell her blood. Carlisle, I couldn't help her. You understand that right?"

Of course I understood. He didn't want to get attached again. He didn't want to have her only to get her taken away again.

He nodded swiftly and strode away.

At the same time, the ER doors opened and Bella limped in with an unconscious man on her back. Her teeth were clenched together tightly and her face was a strange distortion of pain-riddled determination.

I sent Nessie after Edward before several other nurses and I surrounded the two. One nurse brought over a gurney and the others helped him onto it.

"Ms. Demone," I said calmly, "How bad are your injuries?"

She stood straight, "I'm fine."

I turned to a nurse and muttered, "Put Dr. Guthery on this one."

She nodded and I turned back to Bella, "Will you tell me what happened?"

"I got stuck between a rock and a hard place." I found it hard not to laugh at that one. She shrugged, "There was a lot of ice and the driver lost control, pinning me between his car and mine."

My eyes widened.

"I'm fine." She insisted.

"You were crushed between two cars, Ms. Demone. You need to be checked out."

She shook her head, "I need to leave." She turned to go but collapsed suddenly. I caught her with a small smile.

"Nurse?" I called, "Bring me gurney. We've got another one."

The look in her eyes gave her thoughts away clearly.

Bella's POV:

I sat in a room waiting for the doctor. He definitely wouldn't let me leave now. They made me take a full-body x-ray plus and MRI and CAT scan.

The radiation was going to kill me…

I waited with my arms folded over my chest until, finally, he came into the room. He seemed a tad miffed.

"And the verdict is…" I said as he put up all the scans.

He turned the lights out and the scans lit up on the light board.

"No broken bones…" He said, "There's that rib…it's fractured. Also, your hip shows signs of dislocation and your medical record shows that you haven't had any other mishaps in that area. You _should _have a concussion, but you don't. The only thing you really need to worry about is your humerus in your right arm." He pointed to a hairline fracture, "It should heal in about a week."

I groaned, "That's my mounting arm."

"It'll be fine for a couple of days. Just be careful with it."

I sighed.

"Now as for the contusions along your body… we stitched the big one up on your back and a few smaller ones on your chest. You should be fine."

I nodded and looked at him. His face was contorted in confusion and concern, "Is there something else, doctor?"

"Actually…" he started, flipping through the papers on his clipboard, "I was wondering where you got your advanced healing properties."

"Huh?"

"You heal much faster than an average human." He clarified, "Its consistent throughout your entire medical history. No allergies. Only a single illness of the chicken pox. No other infections. Not a hair or cell out of place. Would you mind if I took a blood sample for analysis"

I cocked my head to the side, "It wouldn't hurt, I guess."

He shook his head, "Only if you're afraid of needles, and as far as I can tell, you have no phobias." He smiled.

I smiled too, unable to resist.

"Don't do anything too extensive with that arm." He told me, "Or it could take longer than a week to heal."

"Got it." I said as I jumped off the table and walked out of the ER.

I crossed the street carefully and checked out the now cop-filled scene. I knew most of them from the Seattle stations.

"Well if it isn't Detective Demone…" A tall, gangly, dark-skinned cop greeted me.

"Hey, Garrett." I replied.

"What're you doin' here?" he asked.

"That's my car." I walked past him and up to the curious trench."

"Oh no, Detective Demone in a crash? Shut the state down!"

"Ha ha." I said sarcastically.

"Did you check out okay?"

"Minor damage. Nothing unmanageable."

"Garrett!" a deep voice of a sheriff called for him.

"I'll be right back." He mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Take your time." I said as he left.

"Izabella Demone, didn't I give you stress leave?" My boss's voice rang out.

I stood up straight and turned around, "Yes, sir, you did."

"Then why are you here?" I watched as Counsel Corpus, tall man with an awful receding hairline, strolled up to me in a tan work suit with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. His hand rested reflexively on his gun.

"I was involved in this accident." I stated.

"Hmmm…" he thought, "How bad?"

"Not really at all."

"Good. The last thing I need is another detective out." He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, "Now tell me what on God's green Earth happened here."

I took a deep breath and proceeded to tell him about the accident.

"It's a miracle that you survived this crash, I'll tell you that, Detective." Corpus scratched his head as he eyed the trench, "What I do want to know with every ounce of my being is what the hell made this trench."

_So do I_, I thought.

**OOOOO! Who made the trench? Spooky eh? Lol. **

**Others up soon…I hope.**

**Toodles of Noodles**

**-Andantino**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5…really short…really bored…stupid writer's block…*grumbles incoherently***

Chapter 5; Renesmee's POV:

_Daddy?_ I thought, hoping I was within his range of 'hearing', _Come one, Dad, it's only me_.

There was a faint sigh and he dropped next to me.

"How are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm berating myself." He replied.

"As always." I muttered, "I talked to grandpa after she left. Do you want to hear how-"

"-Is she okay? Is she hurt? Tell me!" he said quickly, shaking me by my shoulders.

"She's got a fractured humerus and rib and a few contusions on her chest and back."

He shuddered, "Oh."

I could tell he was acting like it was no big deal to him. I changed the subject, "I found out something interesting about her."

"What?" He asked a little too eagerly.

I smiled, "She's one of the head detectives at the station. Next to Corpus of course."

"She's a detective?" he said, bewildered.

I nodded, "She was enlisted in the Air Force at 18 too."

He bristled at that, "She can't be Bella. Not _my_ Bella."

"Same name; same looks. I'm sorry, daddy, but there's no way around that logic."

"Don't you remember your mother at all?" he hissed.

I looked at him with pain, "How could I forget? I miss her and I know you do, yet you push her away when she is handed to you again."

"If I get too close to her, she will just be taken away again. I can't afford to be near her." He argued.

I rolled my eyes, "They took her away once as punishment. Now they give her to you for a second chance and you throw it away. You are killing yourself." I paused, "What will I have left?"

His eyes widened but he caught his expression quickly. He jumped to the top of another building and left me in the dark alley.

I sighed and remembered something grandma had told me when this all began, "Just give him time, Nessie. If it is fate, everything will work out in the end. Until then, let fate run its course."

That, I realized, was easier said than done.

**Told you it was short.**

**More soon…maybe**

**ToN (Toodles of Noodles)**

**-Andantino**


	7. Chapter 6

**Once again…my apologies for taking so long. I suck for making you all wait I know…sue me lol. I'll still love you :)**

Chapter 6: Bella's POV

"Demone!" Corpus's voice rang out as soon as I walked into the office at headquarters, "My office! Now!"

"Jeez, girl, what did you do?" One of my co-workers asked.

I shrugged, "Maybe he's going to brief me on a new case."

"You'd better hope so. He didn't sound very happy."

"Corpus never sounds happy." I said walking towards his office, "So did ya miss me chief?"

"You'd better believe it. Now get your ass in here."He grumbled.

I walked ahead of him and sat down in one of the leather chairs in front of his desk.

He closed the door before sitting down in one of the leather chairs in front of his desk and looking at me with a dead serious expression, "there is a case file on your desk." He said.

"I know, sir, I was-"

"Leave it."

"Sir?"

"I have a new case for you." He pulled a file out from his desk and handed it to me.

I flipped through it, seeing the pictures of a bloody, mangled body. It looked like someone had been torn to pieces and left.

"The victim is a 23 year old, caucasian, male. He was found…well…pretty much like this. There was absolutly no blood around him. These are just some of the pictures that the law-enforcement took when they first showed up."

"This is…beyond description." I mumbled, disgusted, "Who would do this to someone?" I flipped through more of the pictures until I saw one that triggered an automatic response from me.

There was a hidden message in these body parts; the way they were aligned was more than coincidence. What it said had my blood running cold.

"Uh…Corpus, there's…this is…"

"Spit it out, Demone."

"There's a message here."

"Where?"

I leaned over his desk to show him what I was talking about but he couldn't see it because he didn't have any cryptology behind his belt. I did and he knew it.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's a name." I clarified.

"Do you know who it is? It could be the next victim."

"Or it could be the killer."

"Don't go jumping to conclusions, Demone. Why would a killer leave his name to be found by the authorities?"

"Crazy people do crazy things, Corpus." I said, "Something doesn't sit right with me."

He huffed. He had learned a long time ago to trust that instinct of mine.

I only stared at the picture that had a name that I _did_ know on it:

Cullen…

**I know I know. It was short, but the other one is coming up soon. I promise :) Don't kill me please. Lol**

**-Andantino**


	8. Chapter 7

**I told you :)**

**HAHA! Enjoy!**

Chapter 7: Bella's POV

I walked up to the desk at the hospital. Emilie was filing papers and smiled as she looked up at me, "Here to see your grandma, Bella?" She asked.

"Um…no. I am actually here to see Dr. Cullen." I said, flashing my badge, "It's business this time."

Her eyes widened as she qued the com over the telephone, "Dr. Cullen to the nurses station. Dr. Cullen to the nurses station." She hung it up and her face was pale, "He should be on his way."

"While we're waiting, may I ask you a few questions?"

She nodded.

"Have you ever found Dr. Cullen to have any strange behaviors? Does he get angry often?"

"No, I've never seen Dr. Cullen anything but kind."

That was either truth or she was really good at lying. The doctor could have bribed her… or threatened her.

"Right, so has he ever misbehaved in any way? Ever bribed or threatened you?"

She looked taken aback, "Not at all! Dr. Cullen is an amazing-"

"Have you been seeing him?"

Her eyes narrowed with anger, "Detective, Dr. Cullen is an amazing man and a very talented doctor. It has been an honor to work with him. I can tell you right now that any accusations that you are planning on giving him are completely false and utterly absurd. I refuse to speak again about it." She returned to her work, ignoring me completely.

"Is there a problem?" Dr. Cullen's voice sounded from right beside me.

I pulled out the photo of the body and handed it to him, "Does this mean anything to you?"

He analyzed the picture in what seemed like a second before he froze completely. I knew, then, that he was too genuinly surprised to have done this crime. That meant no suspects…

"Do you know what this say, Doctor?" I asked him.

"It says my name." He answered.

I nodded, "Good. Do you know why?"

He thought for a moment, "No."

"Have you studied this language?"

He nodded.

"Do you know anyone else who studied the language with you?"

It took him a minute to answer, "I do but they reside in Italy."

"Is it possible for them to have travelled here recently?"

His eyes showed a hint of concern, but fear as well, as he nodded, "Excuse me detective, I need to contact my family."

"You need to tell me more about this before you do, Doctor. Doctor!"

He didn't answer but kept walking as if he hadn't heard me.

Carlisle's POV:

As soon as I got to my office, I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Esme.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Esme, we have problem." I said.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"We have a murder message."

There was silence on the other end, "You mean those encrypted messages with human body parts that Aro created?"

"Yes."

"Where did you see it?"

"Well, believe it or not, Bella's reincarnation showed me a picture of it. She's a detective and this is her case. I have no doubt that she'll go to the house next."

"She doesn't know where we live does she?"

"She's a detective, Esme. She obtains information. It's her job."

"What do you need me to do?"

"Warn everyone, and .out."

"I'll put Renesmee on that."

"Good. There's only two options. We lead her in circles until we can get the writer of the message. Or we tell her and stop delaying the inevitable."

"What are we going to do?"

"We'll stay on the first one for now."

**There we go. 2 Chapters in a row. ^-^ **

**There are 12 chapters total in this story so we're a little over half-way done.**

**I'll get the others up ASAP. I promise.**

**-Andantino**


	9. Chapter 8

**GASP! I'VE POSTED A NEW CHAPTER! IT'S A MIRACLE!**

**Okay, okay, so first things first. I really need to stop promising things… It's been forever since I last updated and I feel really bad for leaving you all hanging like this. And at one of the best parts too! Well… hopefully I can get the last 4 chapters up before school starts again. Senior year… Woohoo! Anyway… here's the next installment of **_**Reincarnate**_

_Chapter 8: Carlisle's POV_

As soon as I got to my office, I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Esme.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Esme, we have a problem."

"What is it?" I could tell her voice was trying not to get too high from anxiety.

"A murder message."

There was silence on the other end, and then, "You mean those encrypted messages with human body parts that Aro created?"

"Yes."

"Where did you see it?"

"Well, believe it or not, Bella's reincarnation showed me a picture of it. She's a detective and this is her case. I have no doubt that she'll head to the house next."

"She doesn't know where we live does she?"

"She's a detective, Esme, she obtains information. It's her job."

"What do you need me to do?"

"Warn everyone. And get…Edward…out."

"I'll put Renesmee on that."

"Good. There's only two options. We lead her in circles until we can get the writer of the message… or we tell her and stop delaying the inevitable."

"What are we going to do?"

"We'll stay on the first one for now."

_Renesmee's POV:_

"Renesmee?" My grandmother's voice called to me from the front room.

I was downstairs in a flash, "Yes, grandma?"

She put down her cell phone, "You should take your father hunting." She didn't meet my eyes.

"But I took him hunting yesterday." I told her. What could she be trying to keep from me?

"Take him again. He needs a good long hunt. I want him so full he can barely crawl through that door."

That was strange behavior for her. I cocked an eyebrow quizzically, "You know he won't take that much."

She sighed, "I just want him to get out more, Nessie. Please just take him."

"Okay." I agreed, "Do you know where he went?"

"Out back looking for Alice I think."

I pranced out the back door and used my nose to follow the thin scent he left behind. Alice's scent was being overlapped by it. I froze when I realized which way they were headed.

"The cottage…" I murmured before following the scents quickly until I almost ran into him. He was standing at the edge of the clearing, just staring at it.

His face was contorted in pain again.

I grapped his hand and rubbed his shoulder, "Daddy?" he didn't turn, but released the breath he'd been holding.

"Maybe…maybe it would help if we went inside." He shuddered at my words, "I'll be here with you." I assured h8im.

He swallowed hard as we started walking to the front door. His hand tightened around mine as he touched the doorknob, but I encouraged him to go trhough.

We stepped into the house.

It was dark… dusty… deserted.

He swallowed hard again.

Everything was in the same place. I pulled him farther inside, stopping every now and then to look at the pictures and objects that I had to leave behind. I wanted to see my old room, but I also knew that he wouldn't get anywhere just by walking into the cottage. He would have to go into the bedroom.

He stopped suddenly.

Damn! I forgot about my thoughts!

_You know it's true.,_ I thought to him, _You won't have to be in there for long._

His eyes shifted to mine slowly, "Yes I will." He said softly. The look on his face turned into determination.

"Do whatever you think you need to do." I told him.

The hint of a weak smile tugged at his lips and he pulled me in for a hug.

When he pulled away, his eyes were locked on the door.

"I'm going to see grandma." I told him, "I have a question for her."

He nodded, still not taking his eyes off the door.

_Edward's POV:_

I listened to her go. She was thinking about her strange conversation with Esme. I, however, was transfixed on the bedroom door in front of me.

I could feel my body shaking. Perhaps, subconsciously, I was expecting to open the door and my Bella would be waiting for me.

Maybe I was just scared to move on.

Whatever the cause, I couldn't stop my trembling as I opened the door and stepped in.

I exhaled a little shakily at the sight and clenched my fists as the memories came flooding back. The scary ones. The happy ones. The sad ones. The pleasurable ones.

I swallowed hard, stepping into the middle of the room. The spirit here had long gone, but an impression from the past remained.

The light in the room played tricks on my eyes, casting shadows of memories in the open spaces around me.

Soon, the entire room was full of sounds and motion; Bella in each and every memorized moment.

My shaking intensified and my chest constricted to where I couldn't breathe had I even needed to.

I walked backwards slowly, letting my knees hit the end of the bed. I seemed to fall back in slow motion.

Another memory came to mind and Bella appeared over me as I fell. I could smell her; I could see her; I could almost feel her as her hair curtained around me and she smiled at me adoringly.

Then, just as quickly as the memory came, it was gone. All of it had vanished, leaving nothing but emptiness and pain in its wake.

The hole in my chest throbbed painfully and forced a cry from my throat. The sound echoed in the empty room and I curled up on the bed, bringing one of the pillows to my face. I still smelled like her.

As the pain enveloped me, I released all of my agony, and grief, and pain for 19 years into a long scream into the pillow.

**So there ya go. Thanks for being so patient guys. I don't know what I did to deserve such amazing readers as yourselves. So thanks a ton and…**

**PLEASE R&R! **

**3**

**-Andantino**


	10. Chapter 9

**New chapter ^^ yay! Happy Dance time!**

**~(^^)~ o-o-(^^) (^^)-o-o ~(^^)~**

**Teehee!**

_Chapter 9: Renesmee's POV_

"Grandma?" I called before I made it into the house.

She met me in the kitchen, "Where is your father?"

"In the cottage. What was with that awkward conversation earlier?" I asked.

"Mrs. Cullen, I'd like to interrogate you first." my mother's voice appeared again.

I froze. Why was she here? What was with the interrogation?

Oh... My... God...

Dad!

"Hello, Renesmee." Bella Demone smiled at me, "I'll be stealing your mother for awhile and-"

Suddenly, there was a loud scream of agony from the direction of the cottage.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Nothing! I-" Grandma started before I interrupted. A confrontation was something he needed right now.

"-It was my brother. I think something has happened. Come quick, detective!" I said, tugging on her hand.

She followed me the whole way to the cottage with one hand on the holster at her side.

We ran into the little building, through the halls and up to the bedroom door where my father would be found.

"He's in there. I'm scared to go in." I lied. I was itching to comfort him.

She pulled out her pistol and readied it in front of her.

Edward's POV:

I guess you could say I was sort of blind at this point. My vision was all hazy and black around the edges. Nothing was comprehensible... Except Renesmee's heartbeat outside my door. I knew who she brought with her. The second steady thumping was all too familiar.

I groaned, of course she would bring Bella here. Part of my 'therapy' I guessed.

I supposed they were right about facing the inevitable. She was obviously here for a reason, but what if I screwed that up again? I wouldn't be able to live after that. Not anymore.

The door burst open suddenly and I lifted my head from the pillow. The haze and the black made me a little dizzy, but when Bella came in, pistol drawn, she was very clear.

She had always been clear...

Even when her thoughts hadn't.

She put away her pistol and came over to me as I sat up.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine. I told her. My voice sounded rough.

"What happened?"

"I came to terms with something that was... rather painful."

A flash of intuition burst through her eyes. She must have seen my face like this before.

Her hand reached out and touched my hand on the edge of the bed. I shuddered.

Her touch had strange electricity to it and I watched as her eyes glazed over as Alice's did when she had a vision.

She shook her head suddenly and pulled her hand back, "Sorry." she apologized.

I cocked my head to the side, perplexed, "What do you have to be sorry for?"

"I-" she stopped abruptly, "I don't know."

I chuckled a little and felt my chest loosen with the act. It felt so good to laugh again.

Renesmee stood in the doorway with a tender accomplished expression; as if she was the parent of me instead of the other way around.

Bella was beginning to look strange. A confusing look of horror and recognition adorned her face. I felt myself slip back into the habit of wishing I knew her thoughts.

Bella's POV:

As soon as I touched his hand, it felt like my entire world shifted; as if my life had been shaken and stirred like a martini.

I felt a jolt pass through me as I touched his skin. It was cold and smooth; hard. However, that was not what the problem was.

As soon as I touched him, I was thrown into this vision of a chained door. There was light behind it, shining through the bottom.

Suddenly, the chains fell off, the door slammed open, and I was sucked into the blinding light.

It was raining now. A rusty brown truck was behind me; I was on my back. A white van with a huge dent in it sat with broken glass not a foot from me. A pale hand fit into the dent perfectly and I looked up to see Edward with a determined expression upon his glorious visage.

He looked at me and his eyes darkened from that lovely topaz to smoldering onyx. He seemed to stop breathing and-

I shook myself out of the dream. Now I was staring at the same face, only he looked tired and forlorn.

After my unnecessary apology, which he kindly pointed out as such, I heard him laugh.

It wasn't anything extravagant; just a slight chuckle, but at the subtle gasp of his sister, I knew it was a rare occurrence. She was probably wishing she had videotaped it.

"Is there anything I can help with?" I asked.

He shook his head, "What you're doing is more than enough." he assured me.

That was confusing in itself. What was I doing? That he knew about.

I brushed it off as he stood.

"You were here to see us?" he asked, offering me a hand.

I refused it and stood on my own. I didn't want to be thrown back into that confusing picture, "Yeah." I pulled out my picture of the remains and handed it to him, "I was going to show your mother first, but I was pulled away."

He took the picture and his eyes widened suddenly before he threw down the picture as if it burned him. His jaw was clenched tightly as he spoke, "I've seen that before. I don't know who or what it is but I don't like it."

I picked up the picture.

"I'll go see gran- I mean mom, now." Renesmee said.

He turned to her sharply, "You're not going anywhere alone."

"But-"

"-No."

She glanced at the picture in my hands before returning his gaze, "Alright."

**See? I can too update within the year :P haha! I love you huys!**

**R&R!**

**-Andantino 3 **


	11. Chapter 10

**I SWEAR I'M NOT MEANING TO DELAY THESE! Other things have come up and interest flies out the window with my short attention span and all, but as I've said before… this story is DONE. I just have to post the last few chapters. I got a laptop now so hopefully it will be easier to post things.**  
**Anyway, enough of my blabbering, you all have waited long enough.**  
**Enjoy!**

Chapter 10: _Bella's POV_  
After the incident at the Cullen's and the interrogation that eventually led to a dead end, I needed some relief.  
"Its pairs tonight." My friend, Erin, told me, leaning over the wall of my cubicle as I cleaned up my desk, "You going?"  
"Just gotta find a partner." I replied.  
"I can't go." She said, "But I'm sure you'll find someone. I'll watch you kick ass online tonight."  
I smiled, "Bet wisely, Erin."

**THE END… nah I'm just kidding. I wouldn't do that to you guys ;) lol! You should see your faces XD**

_Renesmee's POV_  
I was obsessed with the woman who was my mother but was not my mother and this proved it. I was looking her up on the internet.  
I knew most of her history except for the blind spots that the government threw in. All I got from those was that she was involved in some secret ops in Iraq.  
I tried Googling her just for grins and giggles.  
The first site to pop up was strange.  
_.com_ **(NOTE: NOT A REAL WEBSITE)**  
I clicked on it and my jaw dropped.  
I jumped up from the table and ran to find dad, "Dad! Everyone! You've got to see this!"  
They met me hallway in a flash, "What is it?" Dad asked  
"Bella- Ms. Demone- whatever! Come look!"  
I ran back to the computer and pointed to the screen.  
_"?"_ Emmett asked, confused.  
"It's a cage fighting website."  
The figure at my side froze; Dad.  
"It's a facility in Port Angeles that hosts fights between ex-military personnel; that's Bella; and anyone who needs money. The prize is $3,000. Look who is fighting tonight."  
On the page, under '**TONIGHTS EVENT!' **was a picture of the woman who was my mother but was not my mother and a very large looking guy. The sub caption read: **BELLA "THE DEMON" DEMONE AND GUEST vs. AARON "THE STALLION" CHEVAL AND GUEST!**  
Below the subtitle of Bella, there was a picture of a question mark indicating that the guest was either unknown or undecided. Below the subtitle of the competition was a picture of a face that I had grown to loathe and fear all the same.  
"Jane." Dad hissed.  
"Both Demone and Cheval are undefeated." Emmett pointed out, "It is supposed to be a good fight."  
"This only means that Jane knows that Bella is a reincarnation. We were right." Grandpa Carlisle said, "She's going to kill her again."  
"No she's not." Dad growled, "I'll make sure of it."  
"What are you going to do?" Grandma Esme asked, concerned.  
"I'll try to talk her out of the fight." He said as if it were obvious, "If all else fails, I'll fight against Jane myself; to protect her."  
"No!" Grandma and I yelled at the same time.  
"No, Esme, we'll be there just in case." Grandpa Carlisle said.  
"What time does it start?" dad asked.  
"In an hour and a half." I said, "7:30."  
He was already gone.

_Bella's POV_  
I had just parked my Charger outside of Millway Cage's bar in downtown Port Angeles. Checking my watch, I noted it was 6:45.  
I started walking when I heard the squeal of tires. I looked up, expecting to be crushed again, but the driver had perfect control. He parked in an open space and stepped out.  
I glared when I saw who it was, "You _do_ know reckless driving is a felony right?"  
He didn't answer. Instead, he ran right up to me, so fast I couldn't even see it, and grabbed my shoulders, shaking me.  
" Are you crazy?" He growled, "Are you completely insane?"  
"Let go of me!" I hissed through clenched teeth.  
"Do you know what you're up against?" he continued, "The death that awaits you as soon as you step into that cage?"  
I slithered out of his grasp and pushed him away. It took a lot more effort than I thought it would take.  
He held his hands at his sides, fists clenched.  
"What's with all the damn questions and drama? How do you know anything about Cheval?" I asked, forcefully pulling against my jacket, straightening it.  
"Not him, his partner. She's a murderer, Bella. I won't have her murder you too." A dangerous glint slipped into his golden eyes, and, suddenly, I knew that he _knew_ my opponent's guest.  
"She killed that person 19 years ago didn't she? That person you lost?"  
He nodded and looked away.  
Right now his main focus was on my safety, but I could tell he wanted revenge, and since there was no way in hell I was passing up on an easy 3,000 bucks..., "Do you want to be my partner?"  
He looked up, a new kind of fire in his eyes, "Izabella Demone, nothing in this world would give me greater pleasure."  
"Perfect." I said, feeling a manic grin stretch my face, "Let's go sign you up."

**There we are. All nice and such. Short but nice. What do you think? Is this whole cage fighting thing a little far-fetched? Let me know by dropping me a review! Thanks for reading.**

**-Andantino**


	12. Chapter 11

**OK I'm trying to type up all the rest of the chapters now so maybe it won't take so long for them to be posted. Yay new laptop!**

**Anyway…**

**Here's chapter 11**

Chapter 11_: Bella's POV_

"In this corner…" The announcer rumbled into the microphone to the cheering crowd, "Weighing in at 136 and 189 pounds, Bella "The Demon" Demone and her guest, Edward Cullen!"

I raised a fist to the cheering crowd, acknowledging and thanking them, but my focus was on the two in front of me; a pale beauty and a buff giant. The man looked murderous. This was Cheval though. His appearance was the opposite of his personality. He couldn't really _kill_ anyone but he figured mortally wounding them was okay.

The woman seemed angry. She stared at Edward with a menace yet they were both stock still.

"In the opposite corner, weighing in at 310 and 123 pounds, we have Aaron "The Stallion" Cheval and his guest, Jane!" The crowd's cheers became louder and I could tell which way the people leaned in terms of favor.

I didn't have to ask which way the split went; I already knew, but Edward told me anyway.

"You keep on Cheval. Jane is mine."

_Edward's POV_

"Jane is mine." I warned her.

She nodded. Apparently she already knew. Her eyes zeroed in on Cheval as she bounced readily.

I already knew the fight was off. The weight class between Bella and Cheval; the difference between Jane's power and mine...

There was a slight pressure in my mind as she started to use said power, but it didn't hurt, strangely enough.

Was Bella, _my_ Bella, still protecting me? Even in death? That must have been it.

"Competitors, are you ready?" The announcer asked.

"Oh yeah." I mumbled, "Now it's a fair fight."

Jane hissed angrily under her breath.

We migrated to the center of the ring.

Bella and Cheval tapped fists. I locked gazes with Jane.

The bell rang…

The fight started…

We were so close to victory…

Or so I thought…

_Bella's POV_

I respected Cheval, but I worried about Edward and Jane.

There was clearly no respect there. Just pure vengeance. They were impossibly still.

Cheval lunged at me. His size made him slow but his hits were powerful and well-aimed.

I sidestepped and brought my elbow down hard on top of his back below his neck. He went down hard.

_Huh_, I thought_, I guess the saying is true after all. The bigger you are and all…_

Jane attacked Edward and he fell onto his back. He used his feet and kicked her off. She flew back to the other side of the cage before he was on top of her. She punched him off and kicked him in the gut. He stumbled back a little before she got to him and they had a struggling match.

Cheval was back up now, blocking my view, and he came after me again.

Instead of lunging, he struck out one lightning fast bear paw and hit me in the chest. I flew back and hit the chains of the cage. The wind was knocked out of me, but I recovered quickly and came at him with a round off kick to the face. He stumbled back a little but came back and punched me in the forehead.

That gave me an immediate headache and my vision blurred as I was forced back against the chains by the force. The next thing I felt was his foot in my gut. I tasted blood in my mouth quickly.

While my blood pooled, I grabbed his foot and twisted it until I heard a satisfying snap and his proceeding scream of pain. I pushed him away and finished him off with a windmill kick to the head which disoriented him for a while.

I was winning.

_Edward's POV_

I was on my back with Jane's hands a safe distance from my face within mine in the air.

From what I could tell, Bella was winning her fight, but she was injured badly. The pumping adrenaline was the only thing keeping her from collapse. I could smell her blood as it pooled in her mouth.

I kicked Jane over my head and she crashed into the chains of the cage.

I stood and looked over to Bella who was in the process of spitting out the blood.

"Bella! No!" I yelled to her, but it was already too late.

It was always too late.

Jane jumped at the sight of blood and blew right past me for Bella.

The collision was hard… and inevitable. I could hear the wind rush out of her and the audible snap as her back hit the floor.

Jane snarled and dropped her head to sink in her teeth, but I grabbed her by her hair and yanked her off. She flew across the cage and hit the chains. Jumping back up, she rammed into my back, causing me to fall onto Bella.

I held myself up with my hands to keep from crushing her and looked down upon her gasping form.

I tapped the mat with my hand three times.

"You're tapping out?" The announcer said, outraged.

"Yes." I replied, "We're done."

Picking Bella up bridal style, I kicked open the cage door, walked out on Jane and Cheval and into the protection of my spectating family.

**Thanks for reading! Review please! They always make me smile :) **

**-Andantino**


	13. Chapter 12

**Alright. This is way overdue, but I finally have the final installment typed up and this is it. I'm not proud of it, now that I've improved as a writer and had a chance to look back and realize this chapter was way too far gone to even attempt to redo. And I hate the ending, but any change would only lengthen the story and this one has gone on far enough, don't you think? ^^' I'll leave it up to your imaginations *makes rainbow gesture with hands* to figure out what happens next.**

**So please enjoy and thank you so much for following me and/or this story. I know it has taken quite some time but the fact that you are here reading it now makes me feel happy and grateful to you.**

**So, like I said, please enjoy this final installment of Reincarnate.**

Chapter 12

_Edward's POV:_

I sat her down gently out behind the building.

"Bella" I called, she wheezed in response, "Bella, look at me."

Her eyes were closed as I ran a hand through her hair, trying to calm her.

"Let me through, Edward." Carlisle told me, "I need to help."

I moved to her side and clasped her hand tightly.

Her eyes flew open, though glazed, and her breathing kicked up.

I pulled my hand away quickly, but she protested.

"NO!" she tried to squeak out. She grabbed my hand and looked me square in the eye, "Don let go. Don't you ever let go!"

Helpless, trapped in the baby blue of her eyes, all I could do was nod.

_Bella's POV:_

I wasn't really aware of where I was anymore. My consciousness kept swimming in and out and I couldn't make sense of anything but the weight of Edward's hand in mine. In between my waking moments, a flood of memories came back to me… but not of this life… the previous life.

A crazy night in Port Angeles; a drive to "Seattle"; a first kiss; a first night shared; a sat out, disastrous baseball game; an eon of crushing grief; a heart-pounding rescue/escape; a proposal; a graduation; a compromise; a vicious army; an amazing escape; a wedding; a first night loved; a second; a third; a baby; a change; a clear first night loved; a second; a third; a frightening encounter where I felt positive I would be killed; the elation after I wasn't

Then I could tell I was close to waking when the memories stopped and everything went black. A figure of myself stood in front of me, only she had brown eyes.

She smiled at me, her eyes wet from crying.

I looked around.

"Am I dead?" I asked.

She shook her head, "No. Just sleeping." That was even my voice.

"Who are you?"

"I am Edward's."

The answer was so simple and matter-of-fact, but I felt the need to clarify, "The one he lost?"

She nodded.

"What does that mean?"

She laughed a little, "It means that while we may be different people, we share the same soul. You are Edward's too."

I paused, "I suppose that's not a bad thing."

She chuckled hard once, "You'll find it will be very beneficial."

"You still have much to learn, and I'm not allowed to tell you. What I can tell you will be confusing until you find the puzzle piece to connect it all."

I nodded her on."

"Renesmee is Edward's daughter. She is also mine, which makes her yours."

"But they look the same age."

"Tell Edward to read this." She handed me a piece of paper.

"This is a dream. How am I supposed to give it to him?"

"Remember this, Bella." She said, her form wavering, "Your souls are connected. Our souls." She turned into mist suddenly and rushed towards me.

My eyes flew open.

The room was white; the bed was hard; someone sat next to me; someone whose hand was still in mine.

Edward.

I looked up at him and noticed that his eyes were black, "You stayed." I spoke in a raspy voice, "You didn't let go."

"I told you I wouldn't." He replied in a gentle voice.

I looked around, "How long was I out?"

"About a week." He frowned a bit, "When Jane ran into you, she broke a rib and punctured a lung. They had to get you a new one."

"A new lung huh? That fits."

He laughed a little, "I'm just glad you're okay."

I pulled him in for a hug. It looked as if he needed it.

A crinkle in my hand had me looking down. A piece of white paper lay there silently.

_Later:_

When I gave him a the note, he looked like he might cry. Then I told the whole family of my dream.

"She said there was a lot you needed to tell me?" I asked.

Edward sighed, "Bella… we're not human." He said which perplexed me, but he continued, "We're vampires. We drink blood. We're impossibly strong and fast, and our senses are far superior to yours."

"Do you… kill people?"

He shook his head, "Only animals."

"Oh good."

"How much do you remember?" Carlisle asked me.

"Everything… but the vampire factor." I replied, "Kinda makes it all piece together."

He contemplated my words.

"Was Jane a vampire?"

Edward nodded, though his teeth were clenched, "She left the message for us too. Just to let us know that she knew there was a reincarnation; that there was you. She killed the old Bella and she wanted to kill you too. He ran off before we could catch her though."

I touched his face, then looked around. My eyes rested on Renesmee, "I never knew I had a daughter."

She smiled at me and took my free hand.

"So what does that mean? What do I do?" I asked.

"You could come back to us, Bella." Edward suggested, " I miss you. We all do."

I nodded, "Of course."

**Yeah… not my best work, but it gets the job done.**

**Thanks for all your follows and alerts and reviews. They made my day whenever I read them.**

**-Andantino**


End file.
